


Isn't that mine?

by butiflewtoohigh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiflewtoohigh/pseuds/butiflewtoohigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes back to the foundry to find Felicity hard at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't that mine?

Oliver made his way down the stairs of the foundry after his nightly watch and his eyes immediately landed on Felicity. She sat in her usual seat in front of her computer screens, fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard. It was a sight Oliver had become accustomed to. But something was different tonight. 

She was wearing the blazer he had changed out of before going on watch. Her blonde hair loose from its usual ponytail, cascading down over the blazer collar and down her back. He didn't know how long he watched her, but it was long enough to get her attention. 

“Oh hey Oliver! I didn't hear you come in!” she said glancing over her shoulder. Oliver stayed glued to his spot at the foot of the stairs. 

“Hey” he managed to say after a long pause just short of awkward. “Um.. You're wearing my blazer.” 

He could see a blush bloom on her cheeks and spread down her neck. 

“Oh yeah sorry it was just getting cold down here. Breezy. You know being underground and all. And I didn't take a sweater with me this morning. It was warmer probably. Above ground. But down here its like my nipples can cut glass...um sorry. Rambling. But I was cold... I can give it back!”

Oliver chuckled and quirked his eyebrow as she moved to take off the blazer. He stopped her.

“No it's alright. Keep it. It looks good on you.” Felicity saw his eyes darken.

“Oh Mr. Queen! Feeling a little possessive tonight?” she joked with a giggle.

“Yeah. I am.” he threw over his shoulder as he turned to walk away leaving Felicity dumbfound.

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture in Arrow fanfic! Please leave me feedback! [Visit me on tumblr!](http://butiflewtoohigh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
